1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a MI element utilizing so-called magnetic impedance effect and more particularly to a magnetic sensor technique to construct a magnetic sensor head by two layers of thin film magnetic material having their axes of easy magnetization intersecting each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have already been magnetic sensors such as the magnetic resistance (MR) element utilizing a magnetoresistance effect, the sensor of flux-gate type and the magnetic field sensor utilizing a magnetic impedance effect.
The magnetic impedance effect utilizing magnetic field sensor has its head incorporated with a MI element to magnetically record various information and to read out such recorded information. The magnetic field sensor of this type may be more widely used for various applications, for example, as a multipolar magnetization sensor of a rotary encoder for robot control.
The MI element making a part of the magnetic field sensor is a magnetic sensor element utilizing a phenomenon (MI effect) that a surface effect causes the MI element to exhibit an impedance remarkably varying in response to an external magnetic field when the magnetic material forming this MI element is supplied with high frequency current.
There have already been various forms of MI element such as the cylindrical element formed by amorphous wire, the thin film element formed by sputtering amorphous material on a substrate and film laminated sensor formed by sputtering or plating appropriate magnetic material on a substrate. All of them are intended to be used as the micro-dimensioned head.
FIG. 7 of the accompanying drawings is a perspective view partially showing an example of well known MI element made of thin film magnetic material.
This MI element 10 comprises a glass substrate 11 and magnetic material 12 sputtered on a surface of said glass substrate 11 to form thin film.
The magnetic material 12 forming this MI element 10 has been subjected to a process of annealing in magnetic field or a process of sputtering in magnetic field so that its axis of easy magnetization Jm extends at right angles with respect to a direction corresponding to a path of high frequency current Iac (i.e., transversely of the magnetic material 12).
When said MI element 10 made of thin film magnetic material is longitudinally supplied with high frequency current Iac, a magnetization vector oriented transversely of the MI element will be declined longitudinally of said MI element, a transverse magnetic permeability of said MI element will correspondingly vary and an impedance also will vary so far as said MI element is being applied with an external magnetic field Hex longitudinally thereof.
Variation in the transverse magnetic permeability due to the external magnetic field leads to variation in a depth of the surface effect exhibited by the MI element 10.
Accordingly, simultaneous variation of electric resistance and inductance causes the impedance to remarkably vary in response to the external magnetic field Hex.
The MI element 10 of this type is incorporated in a self-oscillator circuit and operated as a magnetic field sensor.
In such application, a variation in the voltage amplitude of said self-oscillator circuit is detected as a variation in the impedance of the MI element 10 dependent on the external magnetic field Hex. This is based on a fact that said variation in the voltage amplitude of said self-oscillator circuit is proportional to said impedance of the MI element 10 and the oscillating frequency is modulated dependent on the external magnetic field Hex.
FIG. 8 is a graphic diagram plotting MI characteristics of said MI element made of thin film magnetic material.
These characteristics indicate a relationship between the external magnetic field Hex and the element""s voltage varying coefficient xcex94Ew/Ewo (%) under a condition of high frequency current Iac=10 mA and frequency f=40 MHz.
As will be understood from FIG. 8, the MI element 10 exhibits symmetrical MI characteristics in response to positive side and negative side of the external magnetic field Hex. A point Hp of the external magnetic field magnitude at which the impedance reaches the maximum value is approximately |12.0| (Oe).
In this graphic diagram, a characteristic curve in solid line indicates MI characteristics obtained when the external magnetic field Hex varies from its negative side to its positive side and a characteristic curve in dotted line indicates MI characteristics obtained when the external magnetic field Hex varies from its positive side to its negative side.
When a linear magnetic field sensor is constructed from said well known MI element 10 made of thin film magnetic material, a pair of MI elements are used. One of these two MI elements is supplied with high frequency current superposed with positive DC current while the other MI element is supplied with high frequency current superposed with negative DC current and both of them are applied with a bias magnetic field.
As will be apparent from FIG. 9, said one MI element exhibits asymmetrical MI characteristics 10A that this MI element has the maximum impedance on positive side of the external magnetic field and the other MI element exhibits asymmetrical MI characteristics 10B that this MI element has the maximum impedance on negative side of the external magnetic field.
A differential output voltage of these two MI elements applied with the bias magnetic field, respectively, may be determined to detect the external magnetic field Hex with linear sensor characteristics. FIG. 10 plots such sensor characteristics.
FIG. 11 is a perspective view partially showing another example of well known MI element 20 made of laminated thin film magnetic material.
This MI element 20 is laminate type and comprises a glass substrate 21, first magnetic material 22 laid as thin film on a surface of said glass substrate 21, a conductive material laid as thin film on a surface of said first magnetic material 22 and second magnetic material 24 laid as thin film on a surface of said conductive material 23.
The conductive material 23 is patterned with a width smaller than said first and second magnetic materials so that this conductive material 23 is wrapped by the second magnetic material 24.
Of this MI element 20, the first and second magnetic materials 22, 24 have, their axes of easy magnetization Jm extending at right angles (transversely of the respective magnetic materials 22, 24) with respect to a direction corresponding to a path of the high frequency current Iac (i.e., the longitudinal direction of the conductive material 23).
With this MI element 20, similarly to the case of the previously described MI element 10, magnetic permeabilities of these first and second magnetic materials vary depending on the external magnetic field Hex when said conductive material 23 is supplied with high frequency current Iac so far as said external magnetic field Hex is being applied to the MI element 20 longitudinally thereof. Upon variation of said magnetic permeabilities, an impedance of said conductive material 23 remarkably varies. Based on this variation of the impedance, a magnitude of the external magnetic field Hex can be detected.
With the well known MI elements as have been described hereinabove, the symmetrical MI characteristics are exhibited in response to the directions, i.e., positive and negative sides of the externally applied magnetic field. To construct a linear magnetic field sensor using such MI elements, it is necessary apply the sensor with bias magnetic field by a fixed magnet or a coil.
Particularly, the level of the external magnetic field""s magnitude at which the impedance reaches the maximum value is undesirably high. This is for the reason that the coil for application of said bias magnetic field must be supplied with correspondingly large bias current which inevitably increases an energy consumption and makes it difficult to provide a portable magnetic field sensor.
In view of the problems as have been described above, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a MI element made of thin film magnetic material adapted to improve a sensor accuracy of said element by exhibiting a remarkable impedance variation in response to a relatively low external magnetic field. Furthermore, it is possible for the MI element disclosed herein by this invention to obtain asymmetrical MI characteristics and thereby to constitute a linear magnetic field sensor without any demand for a fixed magnet or a coil conventionally used to generate a bias magnetic field.
The object set forth above is achieved, according to the principle of this invention, by a magnetic field sensor to detect an external magnetic field and more particularly by a MI element made of thin film magnetic material utilizing so-called magnetic impedance effect for magnetic detection.
The object set forth above is achieved, according to a first aspect of this invention, by a MI element made of thin film magnetic material utilizing a magnetic impedance effect comprising a substrate, first and second magnetic as well as conductive first and second materials successively laminated on a surface of said substrate each in the form of thin film wherein said first magnetic material has its axis of easy magnetization declined in one direction with respect to a direction of current path and said second magnetic material has its axis of easy magnetization declined in the other direction with respect to said direction of current path so that the axes of easy magnetization of said first and second magnetic materials may intersect each other.
The object set forth above is achieved, according to a second aspect of this invention, by a MI element made of thin film magnetic material utilizing a magnetic impedance effect comprising a substrate and a first magnetic material, conductive material and second magnetic material successively laminated on a surface of said substrate each in the form of thin film wherein said first magnetic material has its axis of easy magnetization declined in one direction with respect to a direction of current path and said second magnetic material has its axis of easy magnetization declined in the other direction with respect to said direction of current path so that the axes of easy magnetization of said first and second magnetic materials may intersect each other.
According to a third aspect of this invention, said first magnetic material has its axis of easy magnetization declined at an angle of xcex1xc2x0 and the second magnetic material has its axis of easy magnetization declined at an angle of xe2x88x92xcex1xc2x0 with respect to a direction of current path so that these axes of the first and second magnetic materials intersect each other.
According to a fourth aspect of this invention, the angles xcex1xc2x0 and xe2x88x92xcex1xc2x0 at which the axes of easy magnetization of the first and second magnetic materials are declined are selected in a range of 0xc2x0 less than xcex1xc2x0 less than 180xc2x0.
According to a fifth aspect of this invention, said MI element is supplied with a high frequency current or pulse current superposed with DC current and thereby an asymmetrical MI effect is obtained with respect to positive side and negative side of an external magnetic field.
The MI element made of thin film magnetic material constructed as has been described above detects the external magnetic field as said element is supplied with high frequency current superposed with DC current.
Being supplied with high frequency current, a magnetization vector due to an external magnetic field will be declined, thereby a transverse magnetic permeability of the element will be varied and an impedance of said element also will be varied, so far as there exist said external magnetic field in a direction corresponding to the path of said high frequency current.
In this MI element made of thin film magnetic material, the first and second magnetic materials have their axes of easy magnetization extending so as to intersect each other. Consequently, the impedance effect is asymmetrical in response to positive and negative external magnetic field.
With an advantageous consequence, the MI element according to this invention enables it to realize a linear magnetic field sensor requiring no application of the bias magnetic field.